Advice From A Friend
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Booth goes to Cam for advice about his relationship with Bones. Set post 5.01, Harbingers in the Fountain. Booth/Brennan


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bones and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: I think Cam's thrilled that Booth's in love with Brennan. I figured maybe he'd go to her for advice.

* * *

Booth doesn't know why he slipped and called Bones "Baby" after she was hurt. Well, that's not totally true. He knows why he said it. He loves Bones, even though he panicked and took it back after telling her.

It's no surprise when Booth shows up in Cam's office, looking for advice. "Hi," he tentatively tells her.

"What's up?" Cam questions. She's surprised to see Booth here this early, especially since he and Dr. Brennan just wrapped up a case.

"I need to talk to you about Bones." He's actually pretty happy that Cam knows about his feelings for Bones right now. Booth doesn't want to talk to Sweets about this. He'll probably just pull out another PET scan.

Cam smiles. She sits down, instinctively knowing this will probably be a long talk. "Sit and start explaining," she encourages.

Booth listens to her and sits down. He moves around a little before getting comfortable. "I told her that I loved her, completely panicked, and took it back."

Cam stares at him for a few seconds before she starts talking. "Seeley Joseph Booth, you're a moron. What were your exact words?" Cam struggles not to roll her eyes at him. Booth can fix this. Things probably and hopefully aren't badly messed up.

"I need to start from the beginning. After Bones got stabbed, I calmed her down by holding her and telling her I was there. Then I said, 'I got you, Baby.' I actually called her Baby. It was a complete accident, Cam. Bones was hurt and I just reacted impulsively."

"You're rambling," Cam cuts in. Booth needs to continue, but she needs to process what he said first.

"Sorry," Booth apologizes. He doesn't mean to ramble, but he can't help it. This is pretty important.

"So you accidentally called her by a term of endearment. What convinced you to admit you loved her and then take it back?" Cam can't remember Booth ever calling her Baby, but that's okay. She isn't bitter. Booth and Brennan are meant to be together.

"I decided to tell her because I couldn't hold it in anymore! She freaked out when I didn't wear my usual color socks. I figured that was a sign she loved me too. Bones also pointed out that I wasn't afraid of a clown we saw. What if she's in love with me, though? I don't think I can handle that." Booth was aware he was rambling again, but didn't care.

"Again, you're a moron. Of course she feels the same way, Booth. You need to realize that. I'll say this, though: Don't hurt her. She won't be able to deal with that. And please keep it out of your work and don't be another Angela and Hodgins." Cam can't believe she's actually a matchmaker for Booth (her ex-boyfriend!) and Dr. Brennan.

"Thanks, Camille. I'm going to go talk to Bones now." Booth gets up from the couch, hugs her, and then practically bolts towards Bones' office.

"Good luck!" Cam calls after him, but Booth is already gone and doesn't hear her.

"Booth, why did you run here?" asks a very confused Temperance when Booth enters her office. She hopes something bad hasn't happened.

Booth sighs. "I need to tell you something, Bones. And please don't interrupt me, because this is really important. Hey, is that a new chair?" Booth knows he just went off on a non-sequitor, but he's slightly terrified. He told Bones he loved her last night, but he's terrified to say it again.

Temperance tries to hide the fact that she's smiling. She just had a long talk with Angela, and thinks she knows where this conversation is going. "Yes, it's a new chair. What do you want to talk to me about?" She's slightly terrified and excited about what Booth is hopefully about to tell her.

"I like your new chair. How much was it? I think I might want it for my office." Booth is aware he's rambling about a completely pointless topic, but he's panicking again. Maybe he needs to talk to Cam again.

Temperance is running out of patience. "I can't remember how much the chair cost. And you like your current chair," she points out.

Booth gives up on going off-topic. It's really not working, and he's only prolonging the inevitable. He takes a deep breath. "Last night, I lied when I said I loved you in a professional, that a girl way. I'm in love with you, Temperance. I want to be with you." He's finally said it, and Booth is glad he hasn't taken it back this time.

Temperance tries not to giggle happily. "I'm in love with you too, Booth. I figured you'd say it again, eventually. I know it's not rational, but I want to be with you also." She can't believe this is actually happening. Temperance knows she's being irrational, but she doesn't care. Love doesn't have to be rational. She stands up and heads to Booth.

Booth pulls her even closer to him and the two began to kiss. They don't even hear Angela squealing outside the door because they're so wrapped up in each other. The new couple also don't realize that the Squints and Sweets are watching them through the window. All of them are thrilled for Booth and Temperance, even if they won't admit it to their faces.

Booth and Temperance pull apart after a few minutes, and are shocked to see that they have an audience. "I guess this isn't going be a secret," Booth mutters to his new girlfriend. Wow, Bones is his girlfriend now.

"It doesn't matter anyway. They would have found out eventually," Temperance points out. She and Booth are actually together now. No more line or avoiding their feelings for each other.

"You're right," Booth concedes. Sweets and Cam knew anyway, so it stands to reason Angela would have also found out and told Hodgins.

Temperance impulsively hugs Booth. "I love you," she whispers. She's so comfortable in Booth's embrace that she never wants to let go.

"I love you too, Baby," Booth replies. The "Baby" was actually on purpose this time, and he's surprised that Bones hasn't said anything about the term of endearment yet.

Temperance lets the "Baby" go again. She usually hates terms of endearment, when they come from Booth, she doesn't mind all that much. "We should probably go somewhere where there aren't windows. I think everyone's still watching."

"They are still watching, Bones. I have to go to work soon. Maybe we'll have a new case, and can go to the diner to eat?" Booth can't wait to see what the rest of the day brings.

Temperance nods. "We can definitely go out to eat for lunch. See you later, Booth." She's glad that he wants to go out to eat with her again.

"Bye, Bones." Booth kisses her for a few seconds and then heads out to work.

The relationship of Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan has changed forever, but both of them are happy with these changes. They're happy together, and nothing can ruin that happiness.

This is the start of a wonderful relationship that lasts for a very long time.


End file.
